


Sunny x Abbi Side Story: Part 2 of 3

by OmoriWriteChad



Series: Sunny x Abbi [5]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Electricity, F/M, Femdom, Fetish Medley, Hesitance/Non-con, Humiliation, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoriWriteChad/pseuds/OmoriWriteChad
Summary: Sunny continues his detour into the lair of the Slime Girls.  Things begin to get rough.
Relationships: Sunny/Slime Girls (OMORI)
Series: Sunny x Abbi [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167590
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Sunny x Abbi Side Story: Part 2 of 3

>Almost as an afterthought, Medusa turned and gestured to Sunny, "Remove your shirt, please."

>Sunny was very surprised, "Ah-I'm sorry, what?"  
>Medusa stopped dead in her pace, looking up, but not at Sunny.  
>"Boy. Is that what you are meant to say when you are given a command?"  
>Sunny got the same feeling he got when his mother would tell him to do something and then start counting to three.  
>"Oh! Um, I'm sorry... Yes, Mistress", he corrected himself quickly.  
>He was more hesitant in removing his shirt however, and did so slowly, not noticing how Molly and Medusa both eyed him with delighted expressions.  
>Composing herself, Medusa approached and took the shirt from Sunny's hands before tossing it aside.  
>She them proceeded to inspect Sunny, taking his chin in her hand and moving his head at different angles, then pressing against different places on his back while applying equal pressure to his chest or stomach.  
>Sunny began to blush furiously as this experience reminded him of something between a doctor's visit and a livestock inspection.

>Patting his blushing cheek, Medusa declared, "You're quite healthy, so let's get started...", as she walked over and sat next to Molly on the lounge, crossing her legs.  
>"Now... I think I'd like to watch you *crawl* over here...", she said, with a subtle smirk.  
>Sunny had a moment of hesitation. Wasn't this kinda... demeaning?  
>After he hesitated, Medusa prompted, "You may begin."  
>Still trying to sense the motives of these ladies, Sunny went down to one knee before Medusa stopped him.  
>"Boy. What do we say when we're accepting a command?"  
>Sunny swallowed nervously, his misgivings heightened, "...Yes, Mistress"  
>"Good boy. Don't forget next time.", and so Sunny began to crawl on hands and knees towards Medusa.  
>It was only about 10 feet to where the sisters sat, so he crawled unhurriedly while trying to sort out his feelings.

>Without looking, Sunny bumped his head into something as he crawled.  
>Looking up, he could now see that Miss Medusa had planted the ball of her dainty green foot on his forehead.  
>She met his gaze, saying, "That's close enough."  
>After considering for a moment, she continued, "Alright... Now I want you to sit up on your knees and clasp your hands behind your back."  
>"Uh- Yes, Mistress", Sunny remembered to say, as he obeyed her instruction.  
>Medusa again smiled warmly, "Good boy... Now... my only other instruction, is that you shall hold very still."  
>As she said this, a number of slender tentacles raised up between Sunny and Medusa, drawing a wide-eyed look from Sunny as he mumbled, "yesmisstress.".

>One of the tentacles gently stretched forward as its tip began to glow. Sunny cringed as it approached, expecting it to hurt, but as it touched his upper arm, he felt a warm tingling sensation.  
>Looking where the thin tentacle was touching him, he could see that around the rounded tip, which was making contact with his skin, a scattering of tiny electrical arcs were jumping from the tentacle to nearby flesh.  
>It didn't hurt at all. The feeling was warm, and made his arm feel a bit tingly and twitchy.  
>Looking from the tentacle to Miss Medusa, Sunny realized she wasn't wearing a pleased expression and tensed a bit. "Don't move.", She reminded him.  
>Sunny tried to relax, pointing his face forward, straightening his back, and only just remembering to say, "Yes, Mistress".

>Then Medusa's tentacles came all at once.  
>They touched all around his chest, his stomach, his back, his neck, his underarms, everywhere.  
>The little warm tingling sensation on her arm was multiplied until it was overwhelming.  
>Sunny thrashed, crying out as he fell over backwards from the over-stimulation.  
>The stimulation stopped, and Sunny recovered after a moment, but was still breathing hard.  
>Medusa stroked her chin thoughtfully, "Well... I suppose I was setting you up for failure with that last command, but I didn't expect that you'd be quite *so* sensitive..."  
>Still catching his breath, Sunny stammered, "S-sorry..."  
>At this point, Molly interjected, "Medusa darling, perhaps the poor thing would do a little better if I gave him a hand? ... With your permission, of course..."  
>Medusa considered this suggestion thoughtfully, "I suppose I do want to tease him a little bit more... so I would say your assistance is welcome..."

>Molly approached Sunny and crouched down, "Would you like a little help this time, darling? I know you want to be a good boy for Medusa, don't you?"  
>Sunny was again trying to grasp what kind of game this was, "ummm... yeah, okay, I'd appreciate it."  
>"Good! Then back up on your knees with you."  
>As was slowly becoming habit, Sunny quickly mumbled, "yesmistress" as he obeyed.  
>Kneeling again, Molly positioned herself behind Sunny, with her leg-tentacles tangled around his calves where they rested on the floor.  
>She laughed a little, "Oh, that's very sweet, darling, but I'm not your mistress right now..."  
>Then, wrapping her arm-tentacles around his stomach, she whispered directly into his ear from behind, "But I will be again soon...", causing Sunny to squirm a bit as dizzy excitement flowed through is body.  
>Molly now moved her arm-tentacles to coil around Sunny's arms, wrapping them firmly, and placing the tips of her tentacles into the palms of his hands, which he grabbed onto and held.  
>She then raised his arms so that he was kneeling in a T pose.  
>Whispering again into his ear, Molly suggested, "I think Medusa would like it very much if you were to say, 'I'm ready, Mistress'".  
>After a shuddering breath Sunny did as she suggested.

>Medusa, watching all of this with amusement, readied her tentacles, drawing them up and back, so that they seemed like a swarm of vipers preparing to strike.  
>Sunny cringed in anticipation, but Molly was again in his ear whispering, "Don't be afraid. You're not going *anywhere* this time."  
>He attempted to process whether this declaration should make him more or less afraid, then Medusa struck.  
>Sunny instantly lost all concept of where his body was or what it was feeling.  
>The electric touch of so many of Medusa's tentacles combined in such a way that Sunny felt as if his body was being physically blown away by a strong wind which brought pleasure to every place it touched.  
>Naturally, he would have immediately toppled over again if not for Molly, holding him upright with arms outstretched.  
>Consequently, every sensitive part of Sunny's upper body was teased and gently shocked by these tentacles.  
>His neck, his nipples, his underarms, his sides and his lower back. He couldn't even thrash in Molly's grip, so he simply swayed, head lolling unconsciously.

>After a while, Sunny became aware of a pathetic sound filling the chamber.  
>It was a warbling, "AAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaa" sound that seemed like it was coming from a little girl somewhere.  
>Then, of course, he realized that this was his own voice, and made an ugly gagging sound as he tried to stop himself.  
>About this time, Medusa tapered off her tentacle torment, slowly withdrawing her tentacles one at a time, which allowed Sunny to regain his senses.  
>Completely out of breath again, Sunny could only barely see Medusa approaching him as his vision blurred  
>She was now only using one tentacle, which had zeroed in on his left nipple and stayed there so long that it began to hurt.  
>As Medusa reached him, still stimulating with that last tentacle, she grabbed his chin firmly with her delicate green hand, and lifted his head to meet her gaze.  
>"Did you enjoy yourself, young man?"  
>Eyes glazed over and threatening to roll back in his head, Sunny barely managed, "I... I think I did?"

>Medusa chuckled at this, "Kukukuku, I like that answer."  
>Now looking behind Sunny, she continued, "However, I do believe you would have toppled over again if unassisted, so you owe a certain someone your thanks..."  
>At this point, Sunny realized that behind him, Molly had released his arms and was now using her tentacles to caress up and down his bare chest and stomach.  
>Feeling the thrill at the intimacy of this touch on his bare skin, he turned his head and stammered, "I-um-Thank you for your help, Miss Molly"  
>The response came directly into his ear, sounding like something between an angry growl and a lascivious purr, "Nnnnnnnnnnnn, darling... it was my pleasure..."  
>Sunny suddenly felt as if he was in the grip of a predator, as Molly held him closely from behind, and he again felt dizzy, nearly swooning.  
>All this was interrupted, however, by a new voice, "You guys are so *fucking* pathetic, you know that?"

>Startled, Sunny turned to the source of criticism.  
>He was greeted with the sight of a pink girl with thin tentacles for arms, each one ending in a flared tip, and wearing what appeared to be some sort of one-piece swim suit with her midriff exposed.  
>They hadn't yet been face to face, but this was the girl introduced as "Marina".  
>She wore an expression of both boredom and contempt as she continued,  
>"Look at you all. Trying to teach your pet how to be obedient when he can't even stand. This isn't discipline. It doesn't require the brat to actually *do* anything!"  
>She smiled widely at Sunny, showing off a row of zig-zagging shark teeth.  
>"I want my turn with the brat. I'm gonna show you *real* obedience."

>To Sunny, Marina seemed completely different from the other two sisters.  
>Medusa was strict, but Sunny enjoyed her dignified aura and very occasional warmth.  
>Molly was so kind to him, and her overflowing affection had become a sort of lifeline for Sunny in this radically unfamiliar situation.  
>Marina, on the other hand, gave him no impression other than of malice and malevolence. Alarm bells rang in Sunny's head as she said she wanted a turn "playing" with him.  
>Sunny turned and looked at Molly, eyes desperate, trying to shake his head subtly so as not to offend Marina. His fear was obvious.  
>Molly clearly saw the messages Sunny was trying to convey, and gave him a sympathetic smile as she stroked his head with her tentacle.  
>Then, she looked into his eyes, and Sunny's mind could clearly hear her saying the words, "Don't worry, I won't let her.", but that's not what Sunny's ears heard when she spoke.  
>What Molly said, with her eyes full of sympathy was, "I suppose it can't be helped..."

>The shock barely had time to register on Sunny's face before slender pink tentacles wrapped around his chest and neck, yanking him back forcefully.  
>Sunny reached out for Molly, his lifeline, as he was stripped from her custody, and as she drew further out of reach, he saw, to his horror, that she seemed to be laughing.  
>Then, he lost his line of sight as he turned in mid-air under the guidance of the tentacles that held him, and he came to a sudden stop, impacting against something soft.  
>Sunny looked up into the grinning face of Marina, who'd yanked him such that his face was embedded neatly between her breasts.  
>Grinning even more widely, she held him tightly into her chest as she simply said, "Hi!"  
>Muffled slightly, Sunny replied the only way he could think to: "Hi..."

>Marina's face again became aggressive as she looked up to address her sisters.  
>"ALRIGHT! CLASS IS IN SESSION! YOU BITCHES SIT DOWN AND WATCH WHILE I TEACH YOU HOW TO TAME A BOY!"  
>Marina turned, showing Sunny and Herself to the sisters in profile. Sunny could barely see, but could tell that Medusa and Molly had seated themselves down to listen.  
>Suddenly, Marina cleared her throat and began presenting as if she were a professor.  
>"As you can see", Marina began, "I've already ensured this animal's docility by simply applying exactly one face worth of tit-flesh. It is, after all, not a thinking creature, and is enslaved by its base urges."  
>Sunny felt his face turn red as he processed these words.  
>Not only was his face in her breasts, but she was showing him off, and also discussing him as an animal.  
>He was quite sure that this had crossed the line and become demeaning.

>Sunny managed to complain weakly, "H-hey..."  
>Marina seemed to pay him no mind and continued, "If the animal begins to show signs of resistance, immediately apply appropriate countermeasures to modify behavior."  
>As she spoke, she shifted the tentacles that held Sunny to her body, and Sunny did not notice one wrapping around his neck.  
>Marina turned to address him, "Now, animal, what was your complaint?"  
>Sunny had shifted from afraid to offended based on Marina's treatment, and gathered himself to speak.  
>But as soon as the first syllable left his mouth, the tentacle around his neck tightened fiercely, ending his attempt to speak with a "GK-" sound.  
>He made a few more attempts to get the words out before he was left coughing and dizzy, and gave up.  
>Sunny instead glared at Marina, attempting to make his displeasure known just with his eyes, but she ignored him completely.  
>Then, his gaze wandered over to Medusa and Molly, laughing and enjoying themselves. Did they not know that he didn't want this? Or did they not care?

>Eventually Marina tired of her professor shtick, and declared, "Alright, that's enough fucking around. Now listen, brat..."  
>She looked down to address Sunny, where he sat nestled between her breasts, smiling widely as she saw his glaring eyes.  
>"My sisters only know how to wind little boys like you around their little fingers, but I'm not playing games."  
>Sunny's glare did not relent as he began to feel very nervous.  
>"I'm going to train you properly as a pet. You're either going to do what I tell you, or I'm going to *break you*, and then you'll do what I tell you."  
>Marina paused to think for a moment  
>"*Or* you're do what I tell you, and I'll still break you anyway, although you'll probably like it."  
>She favored Sunny with an evil grin, "So let's get started..."

>"Alright, pay attention sisters, the *proper* way to break in a pet is very simple. The most important thing is to strip him of all his pesky dignity."  
>Marina's tentacles turned Sunny around, holding him higher in the air and away from her body.  
>"And the best say to do that...", Marina continued, as suddenly her tentacles were moving from Sunny's bare chest downwards, as he tried to resist.  
>Then triumphantly, Marina concluded, "IS TO JUST STRIP HIM!", and as she said so, her tentacles worked their way into Sunny's shorts, and ripped them apart form the inside.  
>Sunny now hung, suspended in mid-air and completely exposed in front of the sisters.  
>Looking down desperately, he was dismayed to see Molly trying and failing to conceal her laughter. He didn't understand. Her kindness towards him and put him so at ease... was that all a ruse?  
TO BE CONCLUDED IN PART 3


End file.
